


Bridges & Tear Stained Memories

by triggeredAries



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotions, Gen, HI TO WHO I RP WITH, Implied Child Abuse, Jumping off a bridge, Spot's an asshole, Suicide, i'm crying why did i write this, photo albums, someone please tell me, sorry I don't make the rules - Freeform, why do I hurt my characters so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:37:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggeredAries/pseuds/triggeredAries
Summary: “I just wanted to give you something. I can just leave it in here so you don’t have to rush. I don’t mind,” He whispered out. The truth was that he actually did mind. These were going to be his last moments with Race and he wanted to make the most of them, but he wasn’t going to bug Race during his work. It wasn’t like he deserved the blonde haired boy’s attention anyways.





	Bridges & Tear Stained Memories

“Hey, Racey? You got a minute?” Albert timidly asked. He took cautious steps as he entered Race’s office.

“Yeah. Let me just finish this thing,” Race replied as he continued to type away. Whatever he was working on was a mystery to Albert, but it was clear that it was far more important than him.

“I just wanted to give you something. I can just leave it in here so you don’t have to rush. I don’t mind,” He whispered out. The truth was that he actually did mind. These were going to be his last moments with Race and he wanted to make the most of them, but he wasn’t going to bug Race during his work. It wasn’t like he deserved the blonde haired boy’s attention anyways.

“That isn’t necessary. If you want, you can show me while I work. It’d be nice to have some company!” Race glanced up at Albert for a moment, patting the chair next to him. Albert hesitantly sat down.

‘Why bother? It’s not like he’s gonna pay attention anyways,’ Albert thought to himself. Despite his thoughts, he set the photo album in his hands on the desk next to Race’s computer. It took him a little longer than a moment before he got started. 

“Well, I uh.. I made a photo album of us!!”

“Sounds nice, Sidekick,” Race replied. He clearly wasn’t paying attention to the redhead. 

“I -um- alright,” Albert paused. He looked up at Race to see if it was really worth it. Race probably wouldn’t even hear a word he said. Then he reminded himself. It was going to be his last few moments with Race. He had to. Albert knew he didn’t deserve this time with Race, but he didn’t care. It’s not like Spot would be able to hit him again because he once again spent too much time with Race. He’d be dead by then. That’s not the point though. Albert was going to make the most of this moment. “Well,” He started as he opened the book, “Oooh! This was the day you met Spot! You were so happy!” 

“How nice.”

“Oh! Oh! Look! It’s the first day we hung out together!”

“Mmhm.”

“Racey, Racey! Look! It’s the day I won the Spelling Bee!”

 

“I’m looking, Al! It was a fun day.”  
This went on for about ten minutes. After each minute, Albert had slowly continued to give up any hope that Race would pay attention to him. The redhead slowly turned the page to an all too familiar memory. The picture was of Albert in the hospital, and Race hugging onto him with a cocky smile. Although, now that he was looking back at it, Race’s smile seemed pretty forced. Not that Albert would blame him. He didn’t deserve Race’s real smile. That was something only people who were worth something deserved. Like Spot. 

“Racey.. Do you remember this day?” Albert started off cautiously. He smiled a little more than he intended to when Race actually looked at the book. 

“Oh.. oh my god, yeah. I remember that day. It was.. God, that was such a scary day. I was scared you were gonna die on me, Al. I was so terrified. You’re not allowed to die on me. Just so you know,” Race whispered. He took the book from Albert, starting to look through it for himself. 

After a few silent, awkward minutes, Albert stood up. He couldn’t handle the silence. It was time to go. No more procrastinating. “Um, Race,” He started, “I’m going for a.. walk. I just need some time to.. uh.. relax and destress. I’ll be back”

“Alright, Al. I’m just gonna keep looking through this. I really appreciate it,” Race stood up with a smile. He closed his laptop, but was taken by surprised when Albert tackled him in a hug.

“I love you, Ant.. I’ll.. um.. see you soon.”

“I love you too, Sidekick.” 

And with that, Albert was out the door. 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The cold, Brooklyn air blew Albert’s curly red hair into his face as he stepped onto the bridge. He felt chills go down his spine the moment he did. The freckled boy had seen so much happen on this bridge. He saw Spot propose to Race on this bridge. He watched his best friend struggle with wanting to jump off. All those memories flooded his mind until he shook his head. 

At this hour, there was no one there. No one but him. Albert stepped to the railing of the bridge, putting a hand on it, but he immediately pulled it away.  
Cold.  
It was cold.

The redhead stared out into the harsh waters. Would tonight really be his last? Would tonight really be the end of his life? The answers to this question scared Albert. He knew this was a permanent decision. To distract himself, he started thinking about Race. His best friend. The blond haired boy had been there for him since the very beginning. Even with the 7 year age gap, they were as close as close could be. 

Albert’s goodbye to Race wasn’t enough. He should’ve spent more time on the picture album. He should’ve typed up his note so it wasn’t covered in tear stains when Race saw it. He could’ve done so much more to make sure Race knew how much he meant to him. Albert choked back tears as he thought back to when he was making the picture album. Thinking of ways he could’ve made it better.

 ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Albert picked up the white scrapbook off the shelf. He thought it looked nice. The bright white hurt his own eyes, but he picked it anyways. Sure, the other ones had pretty designs, but there was something about this specific one. White was a color associated with angels, and Albert was sure Race was sent as his guardian angel. It made sense in his mind. All those times Race protected him from his parents. All those times Race held him through the night after a nightmare. Race being his guardian angel made perfect sense to him. 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

“I should’ve picked the pretty one. Race would’ve appreciated it more. He would’ve liked it better. I’m sure of it,” Albert mumbled to himself. His shaky hands were gripping the pole as he climbed onto the cold barrier between he and the water. 

 

Albert was curled up on his bed. Technically, it was Race’s guest bed, but he had been staying with Race long enough for him to consider it his own room and bed. Of course, if guests came, he would be more than willing to sleep on the couch. The plain white scrapbook laid open in front of him, pictures of he and Race scattered around him in a circle.

One by one, Albert started glueing the photos onto the pages. He picked up a pack of stickers, placing certain ones around each photo. Each memory made Albert tear up until he was crying over the scrapbook. He picked up a photo of him sitting on Race’s shoulders. 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

Albert was sitting on Race’s shoulders. He felt like the king of the world. High up above everyone on the streets. The pair was eight and fifteen, Albert being the younger of the two. It was during a school field trip. Every child got a high schooler to travel with throughout the trip. Albert was lucky enough to get Race. He may have just met the blond boy, but he felt happy around him. 

Throughout the day, Race and Albert chatted happily, barely paying attention to what the trip was actually about. The redhead stayed on Race’s shoulders the entire day, as he was rather short and couldn’t see anything past the other kids. The day went well. Most of the time. Until, at one point, the group was looking down at the water from the Queensboro Bridge. Race leaned over in hopes to help Albert see the water. He didn’t realize what could happen until he felt the younger boy start slipping from his shoulders. 

“Albie!” Race shrieked, trying to keep Albert from falling. He barely caught his arm, but he managed to pull the small boy up. For the rest of the day, Race carried Albert in his arms, close to his chest. 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………… 

Then, a picture of he sitting on Race’s lap in at a coffee shop table.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………… 

Albert was sitting in Race’s lap. They were in a coffee shop with some of Race’s friends. The only names he could remember were Spot, Romeo, and Tommy. Spot was Race’s boyfriend, and Romeo and Tommy were dating. There were maybe five other people there. They were all very far from his age. The oldest was 19 and the youngest was 14. Albert was 10. 

The group was playing Truth or Dare together. Most of them went easy on Albert. Only gave him small dares, like reciting everyone in the group’s name by age (which Albert had difficulty with), or small truths, like what he thought his sexuality was. 

Then it was Spot’s fourth turn. He smirked over at Albert, which immediately scared the small boy. He crossed his arms over his chest when Spot started speaking.

“Truth or Dare, Albie?” Spot jabbed, saying Race’s nickname for Albert is a mocking tone of voice. 

“Um, dare,” Albert replied nervously. He shrunk back into Race’s lap.

“I dare you to kiss Race. On the lips. Tongue and all.”  
“Sean!” Race protested. “He’s ten!”

“Do I look like I care?” Spot said, pointing to his face. Race went silent with a small shake of his head. 

“W-well.. I’m sorry about this, Tony. I’ve never done this before,” Albert whispered before leaning up to gently kiss Race. Race glared at Spot before kissing back, keeping the kiss slow. He didn’t want to set Albert off. It was his first time kissing anybody. 

Immediately after the kiss, Albert felt his cheeks heat up and he darted out of the hospital out of embarrassment. 

“Albert! Wait!” Race called as he ran after the redhead

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….. 

Albert was taken out of his trance by an all too familiar voice. Race. 

“Albert! Can you even hear me?! Albie! Sidekick! Stop! Yo-u,” Race’s voice broke, “don’t have to do this! Come on! Please. I.. I don’t want to lose my best friend! You were gonna.. You were gonna be my best man! Albert, please!” The blond yelled. He was frozen in place after seeing Albert sitting on the rail. 

Albert turned his head away from Race, blinking back his own tears. He put his feet on the ledge of the bridge, shaking quite a bit. “Tony. I’m so sorry. I can’t live in this Hell anymore! Spot doesn’t want me alive, my sister doesn’t want my alive. My mom, my dad, my aunt, my uncle! None of them want me alive! I can’t do this anymore!” He yelled in a strained voice, tears now pouring down his face. 

Splash!

He had jumped. Albert was falling. Race could see the instant regret on his face. He could hear the fifteen year old’s scream. He could see how Albert wanted to be back with him the moment he stepped off the bridge.

Out of impulse, Race ran after him. He ran until he got to the railing, but he kept going. He kept going until he too was falling towards the water. He had no clue if he would get out of this alive, but Race knew that if he didn’t even try to go after Albert, he could never live with himself. Never. 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….. 

Three Days Later

“The mysterious boys who jumped into the river late on Friday night have finally been identified as Albert DaSilva, age 15, and Antonio Higgins, age 22. Unfortunately, both boys have lost their lives. According to police officers, Albert had jumped in moments before Antonio. Antonio almost immediately followed his actions. Police believe that Antonio was trying to save Albert, but sadly, neither of them survived to tell us the tale. Now, onto the weather.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm mentally well. I promise.


End file.
